A Rose by Any Other Name would Smell as Sweet
by iluvJasperHale
Summary: This story chronicles the life of Rose as she makes her way through life at Hogwarts.   Rose/Scorpius. Also featuring other Harry Potter Characters. Rated T for now. Maybe M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am iluvJasperHale. Or you could call me Anna if you wanted!

This is a Harry Potter fanfic. The prologue relates to the story.

I do not own Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare. It would be weird if I did as I would have to be about uh...400...umm, well very old:)

I really hope you like the story!

* * *

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;Thou art thyself, though not a Malfoy?

It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man.

O, be some other name! What's in a name?

That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet;

So Scorpius would, were he not Scorpius call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title.

Scorpius, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee take all myself.'

~Romeo & Juliet, act II, scene II

~William Shakespeare

* * *

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody!

Okies. This is chapter 1 of my Rose Weasely story.

Thank-you to my best friend who encouraged me to stop reading those darn fanfics and start writting one of my own.

I do not own the totally awesome Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. If I did, Draco would have been in love with Hermione and she would have ended up with Harry. Ah well, C'est la vie!

* * *

The first day of anything is always the toughest. It could be the first day of dance lessons, the first day of meeting new neighbours, the first day you meet your baby brother. For me, it was the first day of school. The way you wake up with annoying butterflies doing somersaults in your stomach and wanting to crawl back into bed and close your eyes and visit your happy place. I really hate to admit that I, Rose Weasely, first daughter born to two of the most famous people in the wizarding world, was scared of leaving her daddy and venturing out into the unknown.

All my life I've been told the stories of how my parents and my Uncle Harry saved the world. Every Christmas all the Weasely/Potter children would gather round the old rocking chair next to the fire at the burrow where Uncle Harry would tell us how he, my mum and my dad defeated the darkest wizard of all time. For years I have been wishing for the day when I boarded the shiny scarlet steam engine that would whisk me a way into the magical world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But now that the day has arrived I don't feel so sure.

I'm so worried that I won't live up to my last name, my heroic father and his brothers, my intelligent mother and my uncle who is arguably the most famous person in the wizarding world. At least I know I am not alone in my mental sufferings.

My cousin Albus Severus Potter is one unfortunate cookie. Not only is he Harry Potter's son, James Potter the 1st grandson and James Potter 2nd brother, he was also named after two of the most brilliant (according to uncle Harry) headmasters Hogwarts had ever seen, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. To add to his misery, Al is the spitting image of his father and has been affectionately dubbed by the media "mini Harry". If I'm feeling apprehensive about going to school and enduring stares and whispers, Al must be petrified.

"Come on Rosie!" yelled my father from down stairs. "If you don't come down now your mother is going to mad and I would really not like to get your mother mad today."

"I'm coming dad," I yelled back slipping out from under the covers of my comfy duvet, pulling on my favourite green jumper that complimented my hazel eyes and trying to brush my unruly brown hair.

I picked up the most recent novel that I was reading and ran down the stairs. The book was Anne of Green Gables. I am big sucker of muggle classics. I hardly had any time to pick up the buttered piece of toast that mum made for me on a plate in the kitchen before I was ushered out the door, up the garden path that was lined with pretty purple flowers and into the car by my harassed looking dad.

"Come on Hugo, we don't want Rosie to be late," said mum to my little brother who was clutching his toad 'Bart' as he ran out to the car. Once everybody was in dad carefully backed out the driveway and then sped off as fast as mum would allow.

"Stop Ronald, you're going to fast," said my mum exasperatedly as she covered her eyes.

"Don't be silly Mionie," my dad replied. "The poli-whatsits have never told me off before and I am not going any faster than I should. Didn't you see the sign?"

This was a regular occurrence in the Weasely car. Dad would go too fast and mum would get mad at him, though mum's anger never lasted too long.

"Anyhow, so Rosie, are you excited about going to Hogwarts," asked dad turning to me.

"Uh… well yeah, I suppose" I replied slowly.

"Well you better not be in Slytherin," said dad, "or we'll disinherit you!"

"Oh leave her alone Ronald," said mum. "Honestly sometimes you are so…."

"Pig-headed," piped up Hugo.

My dad chose to ignore that.

Mum and dad went on and on like that all the way to King's cross station. When we got out of the car dad grabbed my trunk and I carried my tiny white owl, Thisbe, across the road and into the station. We headed over to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

I stared at the solid looking brick wall apprehensively. I've always hated going through that wall to the platform ever since dad told me a story about a mishap with a house elf in his second year.

"You've just got to run at the barrier and you will be fine," said mum.

"I'll go first," said Dad and I watched him run towards the wall and then disappear.

"It'll be okay," said mum.

I slowly ran towards the wall holding my breath, with my eyes squeezed shut waiting for the crunch of my body on the bricks, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and let out the breath I had been holding. I was so happy that I'd made it, even though I knew I would anyway.

There was a lot of smoke obscuring my vision but when it cleared I stared in awe. This huge stream train always made me speechless. I ran towards dad who was already putting my trunk in the luggage area. I distantly heard my Uncle Percy yelling about broomsticks and sighed. I don't know how Aunt Audrey could have married him but she did. I looked to the left of me and stifled a giggle. A giddy looking Victoire winked at me as she and a tall boy with turquoise hair ran off behind a pillar. I could hear my Aunt Fleur and cousin Dominique trying to find Victoire so I guess she sneaked off.

"Rose can you see them?" asked my brother Hugo who had appeared behind me with mum.

"Have I seen who,"

"No Hugo I haven't seen anyone, I've only been on the platform two seconds silly," I replied.

"Hi Rose," I heard someone say. It was Al, my cousin and best friend. I beamed at him.

"How are you feeling," he asked me, looking around nervously.

"Ummm, probably the same as you," I replied, equally nervous.

Al and I stood silently for a while our dad's had a talk.

"Look who it is" said my dad to Uncle Harry pointing to the left of us.

There was a man standing with his wife and young son who I thought looked about my age. The young boy was staring at me with screaming silvery blue eyes. The father and son looked very similar, having the same pointed face and blonde hair, though the young boy's was slightly darker and quite messy. Funny. He sort of reminded me of Al whose hair just had a mind of its own. Al inherited his dark brown hair from his father and it would never ever lie flat no matter how much peanut butter and honey you used. Not even two whole jar's worth (which I know is true because one day I was bored and Al was asleep and… well, you get the picture).

The older man saw me, dad and Uncle Harry looking at him and nodded rather curtly to us. Charming, I thought.

"So that's little Scorpius," said dad to Uncle Harry who was still looking at the pointy faced man.

"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie," dad told me, gesturing to the young boy. "Thank god you've inherited your mother's brains" he told me looking utterly serious which was quite an unusual look from him.

He is right though. I am quite ambitious and had already planned to beat everyone anyway.

"Ron for heaven's sake," said my mum reproachfully to dad. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school.

"You're right, sorry," said dad but it didn't stop him from murmuring to me, "don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

I laughed nervously blushing (that was something I had inherited from dad's side of the family). What an odd thing for my dad to say, although I suppose this is my dad we are talking about. We were interrupted suddenly by my older cousin James, who was going into his third year, running wildly down the platform with his arms flailing about him.

"Teddy's back there," he said pointing over his shoulder.

Teddy was sort of our adopted cousin. He just finished school last year and was training at the ministry to be a wizard lawyer.

"Just seen him! And guess what his doing? Snogging Victoire!"

Aaha. So that's what was going on before. Victoire is our actual cousin. My dad's brother Bill's daughter. She's part veela and quite incredibly smart. You would think at first glance she was just another air headed blonde. But then she would open her mouth and you would literally eat your words. I've seen her render many a man speechless in one sentence. She doesn't take crap from anybody and that was why she was my favourite girl cousin.

I smiled smugly at the reaction or should I say lack of reaction that James was getting from the adults.

This was old news. I already knew that Teddy was snogging Victoire. I was the person who took the time to point out to Teddy that Vic actually liked him the same way he liked her. It's not that he's slow or anything, he's just sweet and oblivious! James must have been blind not to notice that there was something going on between them because they'd practically spent the whole summer "secretly" snogging under the big willow tree down by the river at the burrow. I mean ever since they were little they'd always been attached at the hip. James is awfully naïve not to have realised why they were always shooting each other covert looks during dinner. Really I do love him but sometimes he is just so thick!

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing…" James kept babbling on and on.

Like I said, this was old news so I acted uninterested but the nervous feeling was starting to creep back. Stop it, I told myself. Even though I am extremely smart and tend to keep to myself I really want to make friends this year. Friends that like me for me. Not for my family.

I took another glance around the platform trying to find that silver eyed boy I'd seen before. I wonder why dad was acting so weird about him. I was just about to turn and hug my parents when I saw him, the silver eyed boy from before. He was staring at me with the oddest expression as his father leant down to him and whispered something in his ear.

"What are you looking at Rose," asked Hugo. I jumped, blushing again and turned to face Hugo. Hugo was the poor unfortunate who got the full on Weasley gene. He had blazing fire truck engine hair and about a gazillion freckles. I snuck one last look at the silver eyed boy and turned to face my family. James, obviously let down by the lack of reaction about his Teddy and Victoire news had now turned to face his brother Al and begun poking him and whispering in his ear.

"Bye Bye Rosie," said dad. I sighed. This is going to be a long year

Oh no I had promised myself I was not going to lose it at the last minute but as I looked into my dad's face I couldn't help but want to jump into his arms and take me back home where we could play a nice quiet game of wizards chess. My dad was a star at wizard's chess and it was a common love we shared. "Daddy I'm really going to miss you," I said to him biting my cheek so as to not cry as he bent down and hugged me.

The train started up as mum said, "Quick Rosie you better get on the train." I think she could tell I was about to start blubbing so she lent down and hugged me and said, "I love you so much Rosie dear. I know this is hard for you but you have to go out there and bight the bullet. I know you will make us so proud!"

I quickly grabbed Al's hand and pulled him towards the shiny scarlet Hogwart's Express.

Everybody was staring at us and our family and I got a funny feeling that this is what school would be like. We all hung with our heads out the window waving at parents and family who occupied almost half the platform. A little further along I saw Victoire running to give Teddy one last passionate embrace and my Uncle Percy was yelling again. Victoire gracefully jumped onto the train blowing her beloved a kiss.

"I'm really going to miss him," she sighed. "Oh well, Come on Rosie," said Vic who's hair was slightly ruffled and eyes were all bright from her vigorous snogging with Teddy. "You and Al had better find a compartment."

"You're gonna be in Slytherin," James taunted to Al who was starting to look as if a puking pastille (my Uncle George's creation) had been shoved down his throat.

The train lurched off the platform and kept moving forward until my family were nothing more than a distant blur a distant blur. I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Thank's for reading! Please Review!

:)


End file.
